An application user interface, e.g., one accessed by a client system via a network using a browser or other software, may include one or more application pages. A page may include one or more widgets and/or other elements; one or more data sources (e.g., services); and/or one or more action flows or other business logic.
Software development tools enable developers, consultants, business analysts, etc. to create applications, including by designing the user interface pages of the application. Typically, the application logic (e.g., action flows) available via such development tools is limited to a predefined set designed and incorporated into the development tool by a provider of the tool.